Amnesia
by SnowIce
Summary: Marik and Malik go iceskating with their friends when Malik falls and gets knockedout. When he wakes up, he can't remember anything of his live except for the one part Marik hoped he had forgotten...


Title: Amnesia (if anyone has a better name for it, feel free to tell me)

Author Name: SnowIce

Beta: Angela aka orangeaura868

Genre: Romance, bit of angst, fluff is possible

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: characters are OOC, AU (Alternate Universe)-- no duel monsters or shadow powers,but characters remain

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! only my wonderful computer and this story.

Summary: Marik takes Malik out ice-skating. After an accident, Malik remains unconcsious for a few days. When he wakes up, he can't remember anything. Not his name, nor his relationship with Marik. Now Marik tries to make Malik love him again. Will he succeed and will Malik gain his memories back?

A/N: Marik in this story will be called Malik, Yami Marik will be called Marik.

* * *

**Amnesia** -- dedicated to Misori Chan 

Prologue

It was the week before Malik's birthday. Marik had called up all of their friends and had invited them to go ice-skating. He figured that, while Malik was having fun on the ice, he could talk to his friends about a surprise birthday party he wanted to give his lover. They became lovers almost a year ago, on the same day as Malik's birthday. Thinking about that day one year ago always made a smile appear on Marik's face. He could still remember everything that had happened that evening.

It was the twenty-third of December and they had just finished celebrating Malik's birthday.

"Bye. See you guys on Christmas, okay?"

"Of course. See ya."

Malik tiredly shut the door. He slouched over towards the couch and let himself fall backwards into the cushions.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Maybe next year we don't have a party?"

"What do you mean? No party? You know how much I love parties. Besides, I thought you liked holding parties for your friends?"

"I do, it's just that I'm always so tired afterwards." Malik yawned cutely.

"You really don't want a party next year?"

"Ugh, I don't know. Right now I need to get some sleep. Wake me up in an hour or two?"

"Sure. See ya later."

Malik closed his eyes and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep. Marik waited until his hikari's breathing had evened out before he went outside through the backdoor. There, in front of him, stood none other then the pharaoh himself.

"He's asleep?"

"Yeah, he's always tired after these kinds of parties. So, you still want to help me?"

"Of course. Just tell me what to do."

Marik led Yami back into the house. They quietly crept towards the basement where they grabbed some plastic bags Marik had bought a couple of days previous. Marik motioned Yami to follow him up the stairs and into Malik's room.

"Ok, if you could change the covers on his bed, I'll start with decorating the rest of the room."

Yami nodded. He quickly pulled the covers off and replaced them with the new ones he found in the bag. After having made the bed, he went and helped Marik. After an hour and a half they were finally finished. Marik put an envelope down on Malik's pillow before turning towards Yami.

"You think he's going to like it?"

"I'm sure he'll love it. Hey, it worked for my aibou."

"Yes, but you're aibou is naïve and doesn't know any better. I'm still wondering why he said yes to you."

Yami glared at Marik who just smirked back.

"Whatever. Is it almost time to wake him up yet?"

Marik checked his watch.

"We've still got fifteen minutes. Let's go back outside okay? I don't want him to see you."

Yami smirked. "Afraid he might like me more than you?"

"No! I just don't want him to know I asked _you_ to help _me_. Now let's go before he wakes up!"

Together they quietly went back through the backdoor.

"I'll call you tomorrow to let you know how things went."

"Okay. Well, good luck. I really hope this works out, for the both of you."

"Thanks Yami."

Marik smiled. Yami smiled back and left. Marik took a deep breath, hoping it would silence his nerves and then went back inside to wake his love up.

"Malik? Hikari? Wake up. It's eleven o'clock."

The hikari mumbled a bit before opening his eyes. He saw Marik sitting next to him, body leaning over him so he could talk in his ear. Malik began to blush a little when he realised how close his yami's face was to his.

"Uhm...Hi..."

Marik just grinned at Malik's blush. His love never really blushed and he thought it was kinda cute. He slowly lifted himself back up into a sitting position. Malik followed his yami's example. He stretched his limbs a bit before standing up.

"Uhm, Marik?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go for a walk with me? I want to go to the park."

"Anything for you."

Marik grabbed both their coats and followed his light outside, closing and locking the door behind them.

After a ten minute walk they entered the park. No words had been spoken since they left the house, both teens just enjoying each others company. They slowly made their way towards a bench situated in a small clearing. Malik looked up at the full moon and the brightly shining stars.

"Isn't it beautiful? I love full moons." Malik sighed in

contentment. The moonlight made his hair appear gold with silver streaks running through it. Malik closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling calm and relaxed just sitting there next to his dark. Marik kept glancing at his hikari through the corner of his eyes. He loved Malik with all his heart and he hoped the younger boy felt the same way about him. Tonight, he was going to give Malik his heart and he hoped his hikari wouldn't just throw it away. Marik was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Malik wasn't sitting next to him anymore. The hikari pulled his yami up by his hand, effectively waking him up from his daydreams.

"Hmm? What?"

Marik looked up at his hikari.

"I asked you if you wanted to go back home?"

"Oh, sorry...Let's go home."

Once back home they both ascended the stairs and stood outside their bedrooms.

"Well, see you tomorrow. Good night yami."

"Night Malik."

Marik turned around and stepped into his room, softly closing the door behind him. Malik opened his door and gasped at what he found. His entire room had been changed. His floor was covered in red rose petals, on his walls hung black silk sheets -covering the lavender walls underneath-, his curtains were now a deep red colour, but his bed was what startled the younger boy the most. Instead of the sand-coloured covers, there were now black silk sheets on his bed, the same as the ones hanging on his walls. His pillowcases were covered with red silk and he could see that the mattress cover was too. He noticed an envelope lying on top of his pillow. He reached for it, tears starting to form in his eyes. After having taken a shaky breath, he nervously pulled out the letter.

_My dearest Malik,_

_You don't know how long I waited with this. I have a confession to __make._

_From the first moment I saw you that day in August four years back, __I couldn't forget about you. Do you still remember that day? __It was the day my life changed for the better. I was being a jerk __like always and my gang and I were looking for a new victim. Then I __saw you. I didn't know why, but I couldn't let them hurt you. You __looked like an angel to me. So beautiful. _

_They wouldn't listen and we had to fight. __It was the hardest fight I had in my entire life, but I won. Not __because I beat them, but because that day, you became my friend. __Even after you found out about my past, you still wanted to be my __friend. It was truly the happiest day of my life. _

_From that moment on, I thought of you as my light, my hikari. You __showed me the right path to follow. You thought of me as your yami, __your dark, your opposite. I still find it amusing. But I guess we do __complete each other. Light and Dark, Hikari and Yami, one cannot __survive without the other._

_Then last year when I asked you if you wanted to be my new roommate __and you said yes, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. You __wouldn't believe how happy you made me. __You have always been there for me, both during the bad times and the __good times. I can't tell you how much that meant and still means to __me. __You mean so much more to me than a simple friend. Tonight I wanted __to let you know just what you do mean to me._

_What I'm trying to say is...I love you. I loved you from that first __moment I saw you in the alley. I can't imagine living my life __without you. I hope you feel the same way too._

_If you do, I'll be waiting for you in my room. If you don't, then I __understand. I just hope you still want to be my roommate._

_Love Marik._

Malik couldn't believe it. Marik...his Marik...loved _him_? Malik wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. It didn't help much because he was still crying. He carefully placed the letter on top of his desk and walked out of his room towards Marik's. He took one last deep breath before opening his yami's door. Once inside he noticed all the lights were out.

"Marik? Are you still awake?"

"...Yes."

Malik heard his yami's deep voice. Once Marik had turned on the lights, Malik ran over to him and jumped on him on the bed. Before Marik could protest or say anything, Malik had closed his eyes and had put his lips on his yami's. He shyly thrust his tongue past Marik's lips gaining access to his mouth. Malik didn't hesitate what so ever and started investigating his other's mouth with his tongue. Marik's eyes had widened considerably by Malik's actions. The only thought going through his mind at that moment was: 'He's...kissing me. He's kissing_...me?_' After having come to the conclusion Malik was indeed kissing him, Marik closed his eyes too and slowly pushed his hikari's tongue back, pushing his forward in Malik's mouth, doing the same thing his hikari had done to him. After a couple of minutes, they broke the kiss, the need for air forcing them apart.

Marik looked Malik deeply in his eyes. He still couldn't believe Malik had just kissed him. He thought the boy would be disgusted with him, but it was the total opposite. He still couldn't believe it. He was still in some sort of shock when Malik told him he loved him back. Not getting an answer, the hikari softly shook Marik.

"Uh?"

"I said I love you too."

A small blush appeared on the younger boy's face. Marik couldn't help but smile. He had never been so happy in his life.

"I love you too, Malik. For all eternity."

Before Malik could say anything else, Marik had captured his lips again in a passionate and loving kiss, putting all his love behind it and showing the younger boy just how much he truly loves him.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

A/N: This concludes the prologue. Hope you liked it. Answers to reviews will be put on my profile page when the next chapter is uploaded. 


End file.
